Always Alive
by WEASLEYL0VER
Summary: ONESHOT. It hurts so bad, not having you here. Rated T for character death and violence


_I've lost you._

It was over. The fear of war was gone but for what price? So many lives lost and even more hurt.

He screamed, a shudder running through his body. Short, sharp breaths escaped him. "George!" A woman's voice rang through his head. He was feeling dizzy, his eyes sliding in and out of focus. "GEORGE!" A male voice bellowed from outside his door along with loud pounds.

_I wish it was me and not you, dear brother._

Slowly his eyes fixed upon his hands, they were covered in his blood; some still forming or dripping onto them from his forehead. Then he began to tremble, sobs racking through his body.

_You were the one who kept me strong when I was weak. Who will do that now? _

George lay curled up on his late brother's bed, tightly hugging the pillow on which Fred had once slept. It was enough, he'd had enough. "Al-aloho-hor-mora..." Another male's voice sounded from behind the door, it was much more unsteady than the other. "_Alohomora!_" It bellowed after a moment or two. George's bedroom door flung open.

_It hurts so bad, not having you here._

The damaged soul was now in the company by his mother, father, brothers Percy and Ron, sister Ginny and family friends Harry and Hermione. At the sight, his sister let out a chilling shriek and buried herself into Harry's chest, who squeezed her tightly - hiding his terrified face in her hair. The room was trashed, George's own bed was turned over along with the chest of drawers which was laying on its side, the pillow to George's bed was ripped up and clothes were strewn all over the floor. A puddle of blood lay beneath a smashed mirror, which was barely hanging on the wall of the mangled bedroom.

_I just kept it in all this time, thought I would be fine if I just tried. _

His mother ran to him and knelt by him, "Georgie?" She whispered with great pain in her voice. He tightly closed his eyes, so he would not have to face his mother. Arthur, his father, had now joined Molly, his mother, beside the bed, "son?" Arthur whispered just like his wife. By now Hermione had began to cry, her arms wrapped around her body - Harry had extended an arm around her as well as Ginny who was still sobbing. Percy was cleaning his misted glasses, staring around the room as he did so. Ron, the youngest brother, was glaring at the motionless body on the bed. "What have you done to yourself?!" He asked towards George a hint of anger in his voice.

_But I guess I didn't try hard enough._

"Ronnie, please." His mother begged while standing up, along with Arthur. Ron paced over to George, kneeled next to him and hissed in his ear, "George, for Merlin's sake, speak!" George shoke his head, opening his eyes and focusing on a shatter of the broken mirror. Percy had lowered down to Ron's level, pulling Ron away from George. "We want to help," his glasses were now misty again. His bloodshot eyes looked up at his two brothers pleading ones, "Fr-Fr-red," George croaked and Molly let out a sob.

_I've fallen and I need you to pick me up._

A tear rolled down Percy's cheek. "W-we miss him t-too George," Percy told him. Abruptly George sat up, unleashing an awful pain in his head. It throbbed more than anything in the world. "I-it's not j-just that, it... it," George could not finish his sentence as the pain was too much to bear. He slumped back down on Fred's bed. "Oh Georgie, baby, what happened?" Molly ran to him and caressed his head. The next thing to escape George's lips were nothing but a mumble but everyone could hear him well enough.

_Missing you is killing me._

"I... I saw-w Fred when I loo-oked i-in the mirror. It mi-ight have been m-my reflection but... but my ear was no longer miss-sing and he... he smiled a-at me." Molly was on the verge of tears but kept strong. "It was probably your imagination honey." She soothed. George ignored the comment, "and i-it hurt... I miss, miss him and it would-dn't go away so I punched, p-punched, punch...ed." He demonstrated his action with his bleeding fists. "B-but he was still smiling, so I... I banged, banged, b-banged." And he stated to show how he head butted the mirror. With his head moving rapidly and his fists flying everywhere his father moved behind him and held him still. Pushing George's arms to his sides and keeping them there.

_But your always be alive, inside of me. _

Ginny let out a load sob and ran to her brother, George, falling onto her knees in front of him - she pushed Ron and Percy out of the way. She took hold of his face and positioned it to look at her. "Why would you want to get rid of that?" Tears were now rolling freely from both her and George's eyes. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder, about to pull her up but Ginny shrugged it away. "Thanks to you George we will always remember him. You're more like him than anyone and I am so glad. I will never ever forget anything about Fred thanks to you, George, don't you see that? Thank you George, thank you so much." Ginny wrapped her arms around her brother, laying her head on his chest, so close that she could hear his heartbeat. And he wrapped his long arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

_You'll never be forgotten Fred. You'll always be loved. Watch over us, mate, please and we will always know your here. _

Everyone was now crying. Hermione had ran over to Ron and they were in a deep embrace. Percy and Molly had joined Ginny, all hugging George. Arthur walked over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "H-he was so b-brave; a real hero, Mr Weasley. You should be so proud of Fred." Harry looked up at the ageing man. Streaks of silver running through his red hair. "Oh that I am Harry, my boy." Arthur let out a chuckle along with a tear. "He... died fighting for the ones he loved. And I am so glad that he had the chance to realise he loved them all before he went." Harry followed Arthur's eyes to Percy. "But even though Fred isn't with us physically anymore, he is still here," Arthur moved his hand on Harry's shoulder to Harry's chest. Just over his heart. "Forever." Arthur let his hand move back to Harry's shoulder. "No one will ever be able to forget Fred, Mr Weasley. His memory will live on until we join him." Harry smiled up at the only father figure he had left. Arthur beamed back, more tears escaping. "It's Arthur, son. Please call me Arthur."

_Just wait for me; I'll join you in time. Your may be gone but don't let that stop you from laughing. I long to see you again one day... Sleep tight brother. I love you._

* * *

**In memory of Fred Weasley. Rest in peace, ****April 1st, 1978 - May, 1998.**

Thanks to BadMum her story _Birthdays, _itreally inspired me :) Gracias a bundle.

This is my first attempt at a one shot. Sorry if it is really bad, not being vain or anything but I cried. Maybe because I am just an emotional person.

Review please

**Alica Santoyo.**


End file.
